


Another Finale

by doublesiren



Category: Dokgo (독고)
Genre: Almost Insane Tae Hyun, Confession, Gen, Heartbroken Tae Hyun, Incest, Revenge, it's the matter, of Kang Hyuk is, the one who return Tae Hyun's feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublesiren/pseuds/doublesiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kang Hyuk on his way to reach the final stage of his revenge. He is going to end this once  and for all, and then he's going to mourning his beloved brother. Well everything was going smooth until a certain ring leader make his way to Kang Hyuk. </p><p>To finish what he supposed to do before Tae hyun destroy his friendship with Kang Hu after the jealousy got him better and to be truth he regrets them... Then what's left is to mending what is broken between them and last but not least that is to confessed his real feelings.</p><p>But... It's only if Kang Hu is the real Kang Hu. Except it never was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Finale

My body is my empty shell

“Kenapa semua orang begitu obses dengan kang Hu!” Han sol terkulai lemah di atas lantai dan menekup wajahnya yang kini dibasahi dengan air mata.

Satu hentaman mengena pada bahagian abdomen Han sol terkejut dan terasa sakit yang agak sukar dijelaskan kerana sakitnya hampir membuatkan Han sol berharap agar Tae hyun membunuhnya di situ juga untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya.Almost!  
Han sol mengerang kesakitan, dia mengiring di sebelah kanannya dan mencengkam erat pada bahagian perutnya. Air mata jernih mengalir sekali lagi mengugut sang pemilik untuk membuka mulut dan meraung lebih kuat. Kini tanpa Han sol sedar Tae Hyun sudah pun duduk di atasnya dan mengcekik lehernya.

Bagi Tae hyun,emosinya tak lebih dari seorang yang sudah dikhianati oleh orang kepercayaannya sendiri dan- didominasi oleh perasaannya sendiri. Wait, datang dari mananya perasaan tu?perasaan apa ni? Tae hyun membentak dirinya sendiri. Dan tak dilupakan juga Han Sol yang menjadi mangsa tempat melampiaskan amarahnya. Dihayunnya pemukul baseball tepat mengena pada bahagian perut Han sol sekali lagi, dan setiap kali itulah gadis menjerit nyaring.

“kenapa semua orang begitu obses dengan kang hu? Apa yang kamu cari daripadanya sebenarnya?”  
Tae Hyun mengalihkan tubuhnya dan mencari dinding untuk dijadikan tempat bersandar, sebaik sahaja dia jumpa dan cuba untuk melepaskan lelahnya (nafas amarahnya). Dia mengeluarkan bekas kecil yang terkandung beberapa batang rokok dan mengeluarkan salah satu daripadanya. Namun begitu,sebaik sahaja dia cuba mencapai lighter yang berada di dalam poket seluarnya,tangannya terhenti.  
Dia terdiam seketika,seluruh badannya terasa kejang. Han sol mengerling ke arah pemuda itu,sedikit menaikkan alisnya kerana pelik melihat tingkahnya secara tiba-tiba terhenti. Kemudian rasa seram sejuknya kembali apabila dia melihat bahu Tae hyun bergetar kemudian Tae Hyun mengangkat kepalanya. Di situ senyuman yang ngeri tercipta pada wajahnya dan wajah si ketua gangster yang tampan itu mengerut menjadi lebih mengerikan. Sumpah, kalau mantan ketuanya ini sudah memberikan riaksi seperti itu, Han sol was sure 100%, the ring leader are really insane or halfway going to lose his insanity already. 

“That’s not the question.”  
“everyone else were after him because of his strength...but  
You... Seeking something else..."

Nafas Han sol tercungap-cungap. Dia berusaha untuk menstabilkan nafasnya di samping mengurangkan rasa kesakitannya.

"Who is he... Where is he?"

Perlahan suara tae hyun bertanya, pandangannya menjadi semakin dingin. Nam hee, melihat sosok itu sekali lagi, jarang Tae hyun menunjukkan emosinya. Tapi Han Sol tahu dari pandangan orang itu,Fikiran dan segala tumpuan pemuda itu hanya pada satu iaitu pada kang hu.

"Kang hu... Seorang yang...percayakan keadilan... Dan tahu tak? setiap kata tuturnya mengenai kekerasan tidak sepatutnya dibalas dengan kekerasan..." Han sol mula membayangkan betapa hangatnya tapak tangan kang Hu menepuk perlahan kepalanya. Saat mereka berdua menempel dahi dan merasakan bertapa hangatnya suhu masing2 dan saat wajah Kang hu yang masih lengkap dengan kaca matanya sedang bersemu dengan rona merah selepas mereka berdua berkongsi kucupan lembut di bibir...

Air mata jernih Han sol mula meluncur deras pada kedua pipinya. Kang hu... Dia cuma rindukan kang hu yang dulu... Tapi kang hu yang sekarang...

Prang!!! Bunyi dentuman kayu baseball pada lantai mengejutkan lamunan nam hee.

"I sense some "but" here or... Did I missed something here?"

"Sejak dia kembali ke sekolah... Dia berbeza sekali. Seperti jiwa yang kacau, Pandangan pedendam , Pendiam... satu sosok yang semakin dingin. Saya tertanya-tanya... Apa yang terjadi padanya... Hey...Tae hyun... What did you do to him... The last time before he got admitted to the hospital? What did- "

"None of your concern" 

Ktang!!!bunyi dentuman metal bat kedengaran... Dan ketika itu juga terdengar....

suara jeritan Han sol yang nyaring yang bergema memenuhi seluruh ruangan itu. Mungkin itu untuk kali terakhir dia akan menjerit.

Brakk... Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tegap Tae hyun keluar dan menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Metal batnya dibiarkan tergeletak di atas lantai. Perlahan-lahan dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu tersebut dan menyelusuri sehingga bokongnya turut menyentuh lantai. Dia mencengkam erat rambutnya, dan melepaskan keluhan berat.

"Hu... What did I do...to make you turn into something like this?"

Sebenarnya tragedi yang menimpa kang hu, yang menyebabkan dia menjadi mangsa buli dalam kalangan teman sekolahnya, menjadi hamba dan akhirnya sehingga dibelasah separuh mati dan berakhir di hospital.

Bukanlah kerana Kang Hu menolak perlawaannya sewaktu direkrut ke dalam circle atau membahas mengenai apa yang salah dan apa yang buruk mengenai cara dia memerintah sekolah. Cih...padahal dia juga sudah salah dari awal...

Dia cemburu ... Cemburu pada Han sol yang boleh mengekspresikan perasaannya pada Kang Hu dengan begitu mudah.. Dan Kang Hu yang membalas cinta Han sol. Andai sahaja Tae Hyun lebih menghargai persahabatannya dengan Kang Hu berbanding membiarkan rasa cemburu mengatasi kawalan dirinya. Sudah tentu dia tidak tergamak menyakiti Kang Hu.

Dan andai sahaja dia memujuk dirinya untuk lebih bersyukur... Dengan hanya kekal sebagai kawan kepada Kang Hu.. Tanpa mengharapkan lebih daripada pemuda itu.. 

Ya.. Dia sama seperti Han sol... Keduanya menagih cinta daripada Kang Hu tapi berbeda dari Han sol? Perempuan itu lebih bernasib baik. 

But- itu tak bermakna yang dia akan mengalah. 

Tae hyun tersenyum. Dia mengeluarkan telefon bimbitnya dan menekan speed dial. 

"Aturkan pertemuan aku dengan Kang Hu. on the rooftop as usual. Remember don't touch him!"


End file.
